The Green Flame Torch
by CompletelyInsane
Summary: The green flame torch is a weapon that basically turns wizards and withches into muggles. Voldemort has it and he plans to use it on Harry. So now it's up to the order to snitch it. But what happens when the person who is supposed to steal it gets caught


A Completely Insane Fan Fiction

By:

Completely Insane

~Chapter One~

            The door swung open at Grimmauld Place to reveal Severus Snape standing on the porch panting and windswept. The one person in the dark headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix turned to the door.

            "Severus, what is it?" Remus Lupin asked quietly as to not wake the screaming portrait of his late best friend's mother a few feet down the hall.

            The two wizards walked quickly to the kitchen so they could discuss the issue where they wouldn't have to worry about the volume of their voices.

            "Dumbledore told me to alert the Order. Voldemort's gotten a hold of a new weapon," Severus panted.

            "A new weapon?" Remus asked.

            "Yes, he calls it The Green Flame Torch," Severus said.

            "What does this torch do?" Remus asked apprehensively.

            "Well, from what I've heard it turns wizards into muggles," Severus said gravely.

            "And why would Voldemort want to do that?" Remus asked. 

            "He wants world domination now," Severus said, a smiling playing on his lips.

            "Always was an over-achiever," Remus stated.

            "Yes," Severus agreed.

            "I mean, he was a prefect-"

            "-Head boy-"Snape put in.

            "-probably top of his class," Remus shook his head in dismay. 

            "Way too ambitious," Snape agreed.

            "No wonder he was a Slytherin,"

            The two wizard chuckled.

            "Dumbledore wants the Order to steal the torch," Severus said, getting back to the point.

            "I suppose I should assemble a team then?" Remus asked.

            "That would be good," Severus said, "I better be off now."

            "Oh yes, that's right. It's a school night, isn't it?" Remus teased.

            "Yes as a matter of fact it is," Severus said and swept quickly from Grimmauld Place.

            Remus laughed as he heard the door slam. Screeches came from the portrait in the hall. Remus grinned ad quickly pulled the hangings over the picture making it be quiet again.

            After the portrait was hushed, Remus sat down at the kitchen table to think. He needed a team that could break into Voldemort's lair. It'd be impossible. Maybe the Order was finally beaten. No, he couldn't think that. There had to be someone who could do it. That's when it hit him. It was obvious. Daylas Mcclennon could break into anything if she was paid enough. There was a huge problem with her though. For the right price, she would turn on them right in the middle of a job. But, honestly, who else would be able to do it?

            Making up his mind, Remus quickly stood up, pulled on his cloak, threw some floo powder in the fireplace and shouted, "Knockturn Alley!" In a whoosh of green flames he appeared in _Borgin and Burkes. _He quickly left the dusty shop and set down the street to a small shop with peeling gray paint. He wrapped on the door and waited.

            The door snapped open an inch. You could just barely see a tall, pale, skinny witch with charcoal black hair and pale blue eyes. The witch's black robes were even rattier than Remus's. 

"What do want, Lupin?" she snapped.

            "I'm looking for a thief," Remus said coolly, determined to get her to help him.

            "There aren't any here," she made to close the door.

            "I'm looking for a thief because I have a job offer," Remus said quickly.

            'Really?" she asked, "Then please do come inside." 

There was something odd about her that Remus couldn't quite place his finger on. Never the less the wizard walked into the cluttered apartment. Like the door, the walls' paint was pealing. Daylas led Remus to a small brown table by a small window.

"Have a seat," she said. There was definitely something different about her.

            Remus remained standing.

"Or you could stand," she said somewhat amused.  Maybe he was just imagining things. That sounded like the Daylas he knew.

"To business?" Remus asked. Daylas was not someone to small talk with.

"Yes, to business. You mentioned a job offer?" she asked. There was something wrong with her eyes; they weren't blue anymore.

"Yes, I need someone to steal a weapon for me," Remus said. 

            "A weapon?" she asked. A smile was playing on her lips for some reason, "and what weapon might this be?"

            "The Green Flame Torch," Remus said, searching his pockets for his wand.

            "Oh really?" Since when had Daylas been that tall? It seemed as though she was taller than Remus, but no, she was perfectly normal sized in the entry way only a couple of minutes ago. He was being paranoid. 

"Yes," Remus couldn't find his wand. He had left it at Grimmauld Place.

            She did not look like Daylas anymore, but more like-

            "You!" Remus shouted as the last of the poly-juice potion wore off of Bellatrix Lestrange.

            "Yes, me!'" Bellatrix laughed maliciously. 

            Remus made to run, but Bellatrix was quicker. She snapped her wand at him and thin ropes bound themselves around his ankles and wrists, cutting into his skin.

            "You'll never get away with this!" Remus winced as he realized how dumb he must have sounded.

            "That's what they all say," Bellatrix smirked at him, "Now shut up, half breed!"

            Remus opened his mouth to protest, but, again, Bellatrix was quicker. A cloth gag had now appeared in the young wizard's mouth. He glared at the witch.

            Bellatrix laughed at him.


End file.
